


Walking Stick

by pterawaters



Series: 31 Days of Puckurt January 2013 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of 31 Puckurt Drabbles. An accident and a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Stick

It happened when Kurt wasn't looking. Of course. One second Puck was right beside him, grinning as they slid down the snowy slope. Kurt was skiing, but Puck had insisted on snowboarding. Kurt hated the decision, but Puck always insisted on making his own decisions and his own mistakes. It didn't matter that Kurt had been skiing almost every winter with his grandparents. It didn't matter that Kurt knew this particular slope and would have been much more helpful if Puck were on skis.

After all that, both of them were surprised when the ground dropped out from under Kurt and he lost control. As he spun, he slipped sideways and his left leg shattered against a tree.

Three months later, Kurt was still recovering. His leg always hurt, the surgery scar itched, and putting weight on his left side still felt raw and tender. It wasn't helping his attitude any and Kurt had to admit after the fourth time in ten minutes he snapped at Puck for no reason, that something had to change. 

He just didn't know what.

Luckily, Kurt's boyfriend was way smarter than anyone gave him credit for. He came home with a long box that was wrapped in festive paper and a bow.

"What's this for?" Kurt asked. "It's not my birthday or an anniversary or any widely recognized holiday. I really don't deserve–"

Puck cut Kurt off by pressing a finger to Kurt's lips and grinning fondly. "Just open the damn present."

Kurt nodded and did as he was told, opening the bow, then the paper, and then lifting the lid of the box. Inside was a beautiful polished wood walking stick, topped with an intricate silver skull. Kurt laughed. "What is this?"

Puck shrugged. "I dunno, babe. I was just watching you with that cane the doc gave ya and it just didn't fit at all. I figured something like this was more your speed."

Kurt beamed at his boyfriend and then leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially, "I was _this_ close to asking Rachel if I could borrow her bedazzler. This is a much better solution. Thank you."

"Hey, I been bragging to the dudes at work that I bagged the best-dressed man in the city. Can't let a stupid ski trip make a liar outta the ol' Puckmeister."

Kurt laughed again and rolled his eyes, but he did pull Puck in for a very grateful (and enthusiastic) kiss.


End file.
